gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Chris Jericho
Early life Captain Chris Jericho was the final member of Victor Creed Logan's Brethren Court to remain active until his ban in late summer 1721(2010)(In reality he was banned for a month but chose to take a Hitus or unexplained period of inactivity) but he is expected to return from his ban in April of 1722(to be a part of a different Brethren Court) Much of his early life is unknown except he lived next door to Jim Logan and Victor Creed Logan in Ravens Cove and he is 3 years older than Jim who is currently 21. When Chris was only 15 the EITC put a bounty on his head because Chris had stolen "Priceless Jewels" from an EITC Fort. After many years of running and hiding when he was 22 he joined the Brethren Court of Victor Creed, and chose his ear ring as his Piece of 8. a year later he had aqquired The Black Pearl as his own personal ship(which would be proven false as it was just a war Galleon) and started attacking French Villages around the Caribbean and Future Pirate King -Captain Jim Logan and many other Pirates would stop him from attacking the French(which really it was him just shooting at random islands) and was banned for Harassment for a month but would stay away for 8.5 months He is suspected to make a return in April 2011 as he said on his Twitter page(which his real name cannot be revealed) he put Chris Jericho's Return to the WWE in late 1718(2007) and it said "This will be POTCO soon." Captain Chris Jericho stated on his Twitter page that he will indeed return to the Caribbean(online) on April 9, 1722(2011) and put up the Video of Chris Jericho's Return in (2007) up again and stated later that he will be the Pirate King of a court with Chris Jericho saying "Me Want Title Match" in Late 1718(2007) solifying his Return. Return On March 8, 2011 Captain Chris Jericho formally announced his return will be on April 10, 2011 and he is coming for "Lord Leon" and he wants a meeting with Captain Jim Logan. Jericho indeed returned to the game in May 2011, attacking various EITC (player) outposts. In July 2011, Jericho purchased Unlimted and continued his attacks on the EITC. In August 2011, Jericho once again took a hiatus from the game. Leader of The Worlds Goverment 1750 - Present After his return and death of Blackbeard, Chris would become the new leader of The Worlds Goverment Attacks on the Spanish After receiving a Special Mission from The Worlds Goverment Board of Directors, Jericho received special Letters of Marque and in that he would be able to seize almost anything for his personal control, from a knife to a city. He would later announce his mission was to destroy The Alliance of All The Brethren Courts but due to him being a Pirate(and Pirate Lord) himself, he would instead attack the Spanish Armadas who had been a thorn in his side since childhood. He would later use the special Letters of Marque to recapture The Jericho and seize 5 more Super Galleons( War Galleons with 10x more firepower). After He had his fleet assembled, he would start his private war with the Spanish. Other Apperances The Logan Family Story Chris would make an appearance at first an antagonist, trying to get Jim Logan's attention but would quickly turn into a protagonist and would eventually turn on his buddies and would train The Kliq and after 3 days(3 yrs in the Hyperbolic Time Realm) Chris would say."Those kids nearly killed me 10 times!" signifying that Kitty had possibly surpassed him as Greatest Swordsman in the World. Chris was scheduled to appear in the final chapter by Jim Logan but after emailing the script Jim made for him,Chris would decline saying he wouldnt want it to be confusing for any of the possible fans. The Logan Family Story 2 Captain Jim Logan is considering on making another story as a sequel to The Logan Family Saga and in the early drafts, Jericho was mentioned as a protagonist. Jericho would confirm his participation in the Logan Family Odyssey as a protagonist. Jericho would later be cut out of the story after trying to stop the book from being made. After returning to the project Jericho was immediately fired. Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Lord Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Characters